When We Were Young
by Renesmee apc
Summary: Bella was 5 when her 'husband' Edward died. 12 years later, she encounters an older, ghost Edward.   "After 12 years, I finally got my wedding day kiss.' He said flashing the most amazing smile I'd ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Music Score

Rush-Aly and Aj

Little Lion Man- Mumford and Sons

* * *

><p>I meet Edward in Kindergarten. He was cutest boy and the oldest, 6! I was only 5, I loved him and I knew he loved me. One day during play time we decided to get married. Our friend Jasper was the priest. Edward had forgotten the ring that day so he was going to bring it the next day and he would put it on my finger during playtime. It was time for Edward to kiss me, but I told him he couldn't kiss me until I got the ring. He frowned, but said okay.<p>

The next day during play time we went to the little play house that was outside. I cooked Edward food, we sat at the table and ate our fake food when Edward remembered he forgot the ring inside. He asked if he could give me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed and said yes. It was soooo sweet! He ran to the school and went to get the ring.

That was the last time I saw Edward. The kitchen had a mishap and the school burned down, a bunch of older kids got really injured and had bad burns, but Edward...he didn't make it outside fast enough. The firemen went inside and found Edwards body, next to it was a envelope with Bella written over it. The firemen told the teacher that it was only thing that wasn't damaged for some strange reason. I opened the envelope and tried not to get tears over the hand writing, it was the only thing left I had left until I opened it. Inside was a large silver band with blue diamonds in it. It was too big for my tiny finger, to I put it on the chain around my neck. Those were the last things I had of my Husband. For the next few years I cried, I always cried.

**12 Years Later**

* * *

><p>I walked up to my new High School. I had gone to Jefferson since I was 8 up until now. They had built a new high school, Rush. It was built over the Elemetary school I went to when I was 5. It was the same place where Edward died. I walked up to the school, students running into the school, talking with friends, making out with their girlfriendsboyfriends. I looked to the left and saw the playground. I saw a teenager crouch into the old playhouse that me and used to play in. I slowly walked over towards it, and opened the plastic door. Inside was the same as last time, our old plates cups, spoons everything. The plastic food and my apron I wore everytime i was about to "cook" something. I smiled to myself and started playing with the ring around my neck. I felt something unclasp the hook, at first I thought I had broken it, but it slid off the chain and into what looked like a hand. Something grabbed my left hand and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. A blue hue went a around us both and I saw the outline of a mans body, and the outline of lips.

"Kiss me Bella." I heard.

I leaned forward slowly and put my lips gently on the blue ones. It was so sweet and slow, but passionate. I opened my eyes and saw an older...Edward.

"After 12 years I finally got my wedding day kiss." He said flashing the most beautiful smile. And what does Bella Swan do? Faint into the most beautiful man on the earth, arms.

* * *

><p>This is just a cute little story me and my friend Katie came up with. I'll try to post regularly, but I'm still work on my play script and school so it may be every other weekend unless something comes up, unless I bored and have nothing else to do! I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend made a Trailer for this story! Whoa! Link on my profile, go check it out! There are a few spoilers in there, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

_**Music Score:**_

**_No Doubt-Tragic Kingdom_**

**_Lady Gaga-Teeth  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the bed that was in the playhouse, thinking I had dreamed of Edward I moved to get up when I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. My head snapped to the side, and I saw Edward's peaceful face, his bronze curls had falling into his face, I gently took my middle finger and brushed his bangs back. I watched his peaceful face as he slept, his chest rising and falling gently. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before removing his arm from my waist and got out of the bed. Only to be stopped by his velvet voice.<p>

"Bella?" Sleep still evident in his voice. I jumped and turned around, my hand over my heart. I look into his eyes and slowly get lost in the beautiful emerald green like I did when I was younger. I loved Edward, but I was still confused. He died 12 years ago, my heart was broken. Had he lived and just not told anyone, or was this just a beautiful dream that I would wake up to when my alarm sounded in my ear?

"Edward...I thought...you..died...h-how are you here?" I said my voice shaking slightly, if this was only a dream I didn't want to get my hopes up only to be disappointing. I couldn't deal with that kind of hurt, my heart couldn't take it.

"I died 12 years ago in that school, but I watched over you. There was a prophecy if my true love kissed me I would come back to life, but I would stay a ghost until a new generation was born. Ever since I was 6, I knew I would only love you, so I watched over you. Every night for 6 years I watched over you as you cried yourself to sleep, and when you finally passed out from exhaustion I would wipe them away. Since you kissed me I'm only able to be seen by you unless you somehow...give...birth...to ugh...our child...then everyone will be able to see me." He said blushing bright red at the end. I just laughed before bringing him in for a kiss.

I moaned against his mouth, I felt his tongue force my mouth open. I took his bottom lip into my mouth and started nibbling on it before biting down hard, drawing a small amount of blood. For some reason it felt like something possessed us both, we couldn't stop. Not that I complained, but it felt like there was a force, it was strange, but everything felt right.

* * *

><p>My head laid on Edwards chest, I was drawing circles around his chest lightly curling his chest hair. Unlike his hair, his...other hair was red! I would be lying if I said it wasn't sexy as hell. I pulled my head up from his chest and kissed him, softly, but passionately.<p>

"No regrets.' He said with a worried look in his eyes, his forehead wrinkled lighted. I took my hand and flatned the wrinkles before shakign my head no, I kissed his forehead before laying back down on his chest.

I felt him let out a deep breathe before kissing the top of my head, we were both spent and exhausted. I felt my eyes slowly droop, and I felt Edward's heart slow and his breathing become more even, an indication that he was asleep. With a smile on my face I relaxed as well, feeling my heart slow and my body relax before I saw the blackness behind my eyes. Falling into REM sleep, I dreamed of a little girl with red-bronze hair, a beautiful smile, and beautiful baby green eyes with flecks of brown, her skin pale, but not pasty. It was peaceful, I felt at peace for the first time in 12 years, and I had fate and Edward to thank for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's short, but I wanted to get something up before I left for cheer. The later chapters will be MUCH LONGER! I promise! I've read all your comments and your request will be fulfilled! See you later! Don't forget to check out the trailer and leave her some feedback!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Music Score: The Cave Mumford & Sons

Safe and Sound Taylor Swift

I'm Still Breathing Katy Perry

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Opening my eyes I saw the light shining brightly through my old window in my bedroom. I let out a yawn before sitting up and scanning the room, I bring my hands up to my face and rub my palms against my face to get a little more energized. I throw the covers back and swings my legs off my bed, the freezing cold air hitting my naked legs; the tank top wasn't helping warm me at all. I let out a sigh before getting off the bed. Before my feet can even touch the ground I feel someones strong arms sweep me from under my legs.

I let out a squeal of surprise, throwing my arms around Edwards neck. He had been doing this for the past 2 weeks. _You should be use to this by now_ I say to myself. I let out a laugh when Edward gently nuzzles my neck. We walks to the bathroom, setting me down on the marble counter next to the sink. He turns on the water and he room starts to fill with steam. Edward walks over and gently kisses my lips, his hands traveling down my sides to the hem of my tank top; he gently pulls it up my body the warmth of the room hitting my torso and my bosoms. He pulls away and pulls the shirt up my arms before throwing it in the laundry basket along with my boy shorts ( which was really just a poor excuse for underwear since it was barley covering my butt) He quickly discards his clothes before picking me up again and takes us into the warm showering. The moment the warm water droplets hit my body I feel my body start to relax . Edward washes my body and hair and I do the same for him, we spend the last 10 minutes in the shower just hugging and kissing. We finally get out and wrap ourselves up in big, fluffy towels.

* * *

><p>I walked to school after getting ready, much to Edwards dismay. I had been feeling really weird recently, as I walked to Mr. Banner's class I started to feel so dizzy. I lost my footing, and my shoulder landed onto a group of lockers. I brought my hand up to my forehead and gently rubbed my temples. The feeling suddenly went away, I shook my head lightly before pushing myself off the lockers. I walked into class and sat down in the back; we were taking notes the whole class with an educational video to "help"<p>

I became so bored, my head turned and I gazed out the window; I shut my eyes and day dreamed. I felt a sudden wave of nausea hit me, I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the classroom, 's voice felt as if it was following me down the hall. I almost ran right into the wood door labeled GIRLS. I went into a stall and immediately the throw up came up my throat and out my mouth. I leaned over the toilet until I was just dry heaving. I flushed the toilet and laid my head on arms, on the side on the toilet. I closed my eyes feeling the tears lightly trail down my face, my chest moving up and down at a fast pace as I tried to catch my breath. I laid there for awhile, before I nodded off.

* * *

><p>I walked into a drug store and walked to the back, I grabbed the purple colored box before quickly walking to the front. The cashier scanned the box quickly before handing it to me. I grabbed it and walked out as quickly as possible. I shoved the box into my hoodie pocket and waited for the bus to come. About 30 minutes later I was about a mile away from home. While I was walking I thought back to what Edward had said in the play house. Letting out a sigh I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door, running up to my room after making sure Charlie was gone. I shut the bathroom door and locked it, pulling the box out of my hoodie I ripped open the top and pulled out the white stick with a purple cap. I pulled off the cap and sat it on the counter, I walked over to the toilet pulled down my pants and underwear and stuck the stick between my legs.<p>

I pulled up my pants and stuck the cap back on the stick, setting my phone timer for 5 minutes. I sat up on the counter and thought on what Edward said.

"_If we have a kid together I would be able to be seen by everyone" _

I was pulled from my thought when the loud buzz of my phone when the timer went off. I grabbed the stick and saw the stupid plus sign, I let out an angry huff and threw it against the wall across from me. I heard the plastic hit the ground right when I heard..

"Bella are you okay?" Edward said before knocking on the door again. I jumped off the counter and unlocked the door.

Swinging it open I saw his shocked expression; while he saw my angry one. Crossing my arms I screamed.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"


End file.
